Brick By Boring Brick
by Niknakz93
Summary: Family sucks. So does growing up with the Winchesters, but then... how could it possibly get any worse-? Oh! Falling for a certain brother, that's how. Dean/OC. Wee!chesters and Teen!chesters at the beginning!
1. Family Life

**Brick By Boring Brick**

_"Keep your feet on the ground_  
_ when your head's in the clouds"_  
Paramore- Brick By Boring Brick

xXx

_"And demons?"_

_"Holy water?"_

_"That's right. And-?"_

_"Salt!"_

_"Atta' girl."_

The little five year old girl with dark caramel brown hair and sapphire eyes smiled at her father as he put her down on her little princess bed.

"You're getting really good my lil' huntress." he chuckled, ruffling her hair, making her giggle and shy away.

There was a sigh from the doorway now, and the little girl laughed as her mother came in, an eyebrow raised at her husband. "Enough with the Hunter 101." She told him, half sternly half playfully.

The father chuckled now, then told his wife. "But Sapphy loves it! Don't you sweetie?" The little girl nodded now, then permitted her father to kiss her cheek and pull the covers over her, tucking her in.

"Nighty night sweetheart." he smiled, bending down and kissing her forehead. Sapphy giggled out. "Night night- don't let the big mean vampires bite."

The parents laughed now at their daughters words, then the mother, chuckling a little as she did so, bent down and kissed her daughter goodnight, following the other adult out the room. But he stopped when the little girl called. "Daddy!"

He chuckled and nodded. "Sorry sweetie, I almost forgot-" he went over to the closet now and pulled it open, checking inside, then did the same under the bed.

_"See? Nothing's gonna get you sweetie."_

Sapphy watched her father leave the room, turning the lights way down low for his daughter who didn't like the dark.

* * *

It was just gone midnight when Sapphy woke up, her bedroom window open. She frowned as her curtains fluttered and waved in the gathering breeze. She pulled it shut and fumbled with the lock, closing it best she could.

Sapphy shivered now, goosebumps rising under her pink as she made her way downstairs.

The lights were on in the living room, the TV on low. She spied a figure sat on the sofa, snoring lightly- her mother.

"Mommy-?" she asked now, climbing onto the sofa and prodding her arm, but she didn't wake up. But then the girls bronze eyes widened at the lights as they flickered. Sapphy whimpered a little, then ran upstairs into her parents room, shaking her daddy with wide eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked grogilly, opening his eyes slowly. Sapphy just said, tears framing her own eyes "Somethings wrong with Mommy!"

Her father frowned now, then the landing lights flickered and he froze. "Stay here." he ordered, grabbing the gun from under the bed and moving out the room, leaving Sapphy sat on the bed, fear coursing through her.

The lights had stopped flickering now, and Sapphy could hear as well as feel her heart thumping wildly against her chest. She turned around to look at the window when there was a _bang _and the door was smashed open and she screamed, but it was only her father, who quickly grabbed his daughter and ran downstairs, telling her hurriedly. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so!"

Sapphy nodded and closed her eyes tightly, tears leaking from under them as she felt the cool night air against her face, then the warm scent of her fathers car as he put her in, still ordering her to keep her eyes shut.

* * *

"Where's mommy!" she sobbed now, shaking a little as the car pulled out of the drive and screeched down the road. He groaned now and hugged his daughter best he could, kissing the top of her head with tears in his eyes. "We're gonna be ok sweetie. Ok?"

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes sweetie."

Sapphy looked at her father now, then saw the red on his coat and a dark smudge on his face mingled with his tears as he pulled out his phone and dialed.

_"John-?"_

_

* * *

_

Sapphy was hiding behind her fathers legs now as she looked at the pair of young boys. One the same age, and the other in his car seat, staring at her with big wide eyes.

She'd met them before, but only for a second. The boy her age was called Dean, and the little boy in the car was Sam.

Sapphy was a little afraid of Dean- he had stole her chocolate bar one time and never apologized. He was mean in her eyes.

But now that same Dean was walking over to the little girl shying behind her fathers legs and asked. "Do you want to sit down?"

Sapphy stared with big eyes that mirrored her name, then nodded slowly, taking the boys outstretched hand and let him lead her to the big car and help her inside.

Not long after, Sapphys father came back over to his daughter and said quietly. "I gotta go somewhere ok?"

Her eyes widened and she begged. "Don't go daddy! Please!"

He groaned now and hugged her tightly, then said softly in her ear. "Hey- John's going to look after you while I'm gone yeah? Be good for him." then he turned to five year old Dean and asked him. "Can you look after her little man?" Dean nodded and put an arm around Sapphys shoulder, hugging her tightly.

Her father chuckled a little, then kissed the top of his daughters head and said quietly. "I love you baby. See you soon."

As Sapphy watched her father drive away, tears rolling down her face as she let out another sob, wondering what she'd done to make him leave.

John sighed now and picked the little girl up into his arms and said. "Hey- I'm gonna look after you ok?" Sapphy was quiet for a moment, then nodded slowly and buried her face in his chest, the shaking dying down a little at being enclosed in an adults arms.

But then hours turned into days...

Days turned into weeks, then months...

Then eventually years...

And her father never came back...

* * *

_"Sapphy! Wake up!"_

I awoke with a jolt to find myself in the middle of a filled History class, who were giggling at me for nodding off. Great (!) brand new school, and already the freak.

I looked around and saw that it was Dean the one who had woken me up, his eyebrow raised at the sight of tears in my eyes, then sighed quietly in defeat- I'd had yet another nightmare, probably the one about my father leaving me with his own, then never came back.

The teacher snorted and said, walking forwards so he could sneer at me. "Are we back now Miss Holden?"

I glared at the dick, then he added, making me realize just how much I hated him; he was dumpy with short black hair and a dark scar on his cheek. He was currently trying to make himself seem taller and more imposing as he glowered down at me. "Being the new girl doesn't give you the option of sleeping through my class-"

_"Hey- you leave her alone chubs."_

Now the class giggled as they looked at Dean, who, when I looked myself, was scowling at Mr. Leyton. "It's rude." he added with another deeper scowl.

Leyton snorted now, then folded his arms. "Oh-? Would you like to come out here and teach for this lesson Dean?"

I saw Dean smirk, then got to his feet, taking the chalk and board rubber from his hands as he passed, rubbing _"World War One" _from the blackboard, then turned to the class, doing that smirk that meant he was up to something- I'd known him for about ten- eleven years now, I knew him well.

"Today, class-" he smirked, raising the chalk to the board and started to write. _"Why is Mr. Leyton a dick?" _he underlined it and read the line out with a grin. "Any theories on the subject matter?"

The class burst into laughter now, and I saw Leytons face flush an ugly puce color, then said in his dick voice. "Dean Holden, detention."

Dean sat back down now, smirking at the applause the other students were giving him.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" I asked him in a whisper as Leyton started his rambling once more. Dean chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Can't let a prick like him insult my little sister."

I rolled my eyes now- we were both sixteen, but he always called me his "Little sister" because he was older by a month or so. I didn't mind it, it felt good having a caring "Big brother" even though he was a dick 90% of the time.

Plus my real name is Sapphire Fawcett, but everyone had always called me Sapphy, and Dean and Sams real last name was Winchester. We had alias names just in case trouble followed us. Which wasn't uncommon.

Now I sighed and said quietly. "Cheers Dean." he smiled a little and nodded, leaning back in his seat and yawning at the teacher once more, closing his own eyes and probably nodding off.

* * *

After school, we met up with Sam, who was waiting outside on the low wall for us, rummaging through his rucksack, but closed it as we approached, putting it on his back and smiling at us.

I liked Sammy. He was four years younger than me, but he was the adorable little brother that looked up to me.

"I heard what you did to Leyton." he told us with a half laugh as we walked with me in the middle back to the motel room where we were staying for the next week or so. Dean smirked and said triumphantly. "I know- I'm epic."

I scoffed, smacking his arm. "Yeah, an epic fail. Don't you have detention right now?"

"Yep."

"Wannabe baddass."

"Hey- I don't need the wannabe bit- I am."

"In your dreams."

Dean chuckled a little at me, then put his arm around my shoulder, then smirked. "You're so tiny!"

Now I scoffed- sure, Dean was tall for his age, but I swore Sam was going to be even taller when he was older... something Sammy didn't believe because he was small for his age. Bless.

Dean loved to take the mickey out of my height, so I often commented on how much dick he was.

Poor Sam, stuck in the middle.

* * *

At the motel, I collapsed onto the bed, letting out a long yawn and closed my eyes with a sigh. I felt the bed go down a little now as someone sat down, then, judging from the face full of hair, it was Sam. He always wanted to sleep in the same bed as me, so we always got two singles. Dean had been known to sneak into my bed at night too. If Sam was in there, he pushed him out or dumped him on the other bed, making him complain like mad.

"Hey." I said a little sleepily- I hadn't got much sleep the night before, nightmares seemed to rule my dreams sometimes.

I heard Sam chuckle a little, then buried his head in my chest and not too long after, became so still I was sure he was asleep. It was really quite peaceful curled up here with Sam... until Dean smirked and joined in, squashing himself beside me and pulling me into his arms, then said. "You're my bitch now."

_Thump._

The sound of me pushing him off the bed, and then my own smirk of. "You're not even legal yet, and you heard dad- he put his foot down on that matter. So nope, no use pretending you're a Senior when I'll spill about your dirty little secret."

Dean scowled now, then lay down on the other bed. "You're such a bitch sometimes Saph."

I smirked. "Oh I know Deany. Get over it already."

Now he muttered. "I wish." then turned over, angling for a nap, the same as me.

* * *

When we woke up later on, we headed out while the sun was still shining weakly down on us, the clouds threatening us with a rainshower.

We went to the local park and sat on the swings, watching Sam attempt the monkey bars, but knowing him, he'd fall off them again and fracture his leg once more.

I sighed, letting my long dark caramel brown hair flutter in the wind as it picked up. Dean frowned at me as he looked down from his own swing, which he was stood on. "What's up?" he asked. Now I shook my head and said glumly. "Nothing..."

Dean raised an eyebrow at me, then said accusingly. "Sapphire... I know you."

I rolled my eyes now- Dean was the only one I knew that called me _"Sapphire" _

"It's nothing Dean."

"Can't be nothing if it's bothering you."

"Dean... shut up."

"Now who's overreacting?"

I rolled my eyes and watched Sam on the climbing frame, hanging from it upside down by his feet and grinning at me, his light brown hair falling around his now growing redder face. I snorted then jumped up as he fell off, as predicted.

"Sam!" I called, walking over and helping him up. He pouted at his grazed up knee, then fell back down as it wouldn't take his weight. Dean walked over now and chuckled, shaking his head. "It's your own fault Sammy."

_"Don't call me that!"_

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Can you stand?" he tried again and failed, which led to me crouching down so I could carry him back to the motel on my back, making Dean chortle at the sight of us.

Ok, so I was pretty protective of my little Sammy. So what? Gonna sue me?

* * *

As we almost got back to the motel, the heavens opened into a torrential downpour, catching and soaking us in the process.

I sat Sam down on the bed now and pushed his trousers up, pulling the first aid box towards me and grabbing some cleaning fluid and a bandage.

I chuckled at him now as he hissed at me as the cleaning fluid stung his deep graze. Now that it was clean, I wrapped the bandage tightly around his wounded knee, then smiled. "How's that?"

Sam tested it and stood up, grinning.

_"Wow. You just looked like a little bitch then."_

Sam scowled at his brother, then I saw him cast around for a word, then simply said. "Jerk."

I rolled my eyes as Dean retorted with "Bitch" again, prompting Sam to reply with "Jerk!"

Now I sighed and spoke up. "Enough bitching... and jerking around!" Sam shut up, but Dean smirked and said teasingly to his brother. "That actually kinda fits you with the whole chick hair thing."

Sam scowled, but laughed as I clipped Dean around the ear and scolded him, sounding rather like a mother I noticed. But then again, I had grown up without any female influence all my life, that had to have an effect... I was half guy (!)

Dean sighed now and flopped onto the motel bed, pulling out his phone and checking it. From the defeated sigh, I guessed there was no new messages or calls from dad. Great (!) stuck in this heap for another day...

Oh what fun (!)

* * *

School the next day was boring for a number of reasons- one, Sams knee had swollen up so bad he couldn't go in, two, I was stuck with Dean all day, and three- Leyton was picking on me after Deans outburst yesterday.

At lunch, I was sat alone outside, leaning against a tree eating a salad when Dean arrived with the complete opposite- a burger.

I grimaced at him as he sat down beside me with a groan. He raised an eyebrow and deliberately bit a chunk out of it and smirked, knowing how much of a salad freak like Sam I was.

He spoke now, scrunching the wrapper up and lobbing it at the bin, where it went neatly in.

"So what's been bothering you?"

I shrugged and just said, shoving in a tomato slice. "Nothing."

He nodded slowly, then said in a faker voice than plastic boobs. "Sure..."

I got up and dumped the empty salad pot, then just sighed. "Dean... I'm not your sister ok? My father dumped me on you all and ran off..."

Dean realized now and got back up too, frowning and asked. "Is that what this is about-? Again-? Sapphire... you couldn't be anymore closer ok? You're much more than an adopted sister... dad loves you, Sammy loves you... hell! Even_ I _love you!"

I chuckled now as he flushed red at one of his unintentional chick flick moments, then hugged him tightly, saying into his chest. "Thank you Dean."

He patted my back and muttered. "Ruining my-"

"Oh yeah. Your "reputation""

"Atta' girl Sapphire."

* * *

When we got back, the Impala was outside and we both sighed in relief- dad... John, was back.

He was packing up Sams stuff for him when we opened the door, then said, not looking at us for a moment. "Grab your bags, we're outta here."

"Thank God." I breathed, grabbing my bag and filling it with my clothes and make up. Dean often commented that I shouldn't wear make up, and that I was much prettier without it. Wow. Dean Winchester giving out beauty tips-? Maybe he was the bitch, not the jerk.

I giggled and picked Sam up into my arms, making him pout and say hastily. "I can walk myself." I raised an eyebrow, and he gave in, letting his big sister carry him to the car, trying not to drop him on the way.

"Would you like a bottle (!)" I teased him with a smirk as I got in the other side. Sam scowled at me, but rolled his eyes- he was way too used to my teasing to let it bother him.

I smirked and pulled him into my arms, going. "N'aaaw! Gimme a cuddle chicky!"

The pout on his face made me giggle even more, but I stopped when John, Dad... got in, closely followed by Dean, who looked back and said in disbelief. "Where's my hug-!"

I rolled my eyes and just smirked-

What a crazy "family" we were.

* * *

**Ok! so the original verion of A Messed Up Family Tree! This story is pretty different to the other one, and noway similar really(: enjoy! Reviews much loved!**

**-NOTE- There IS a way to get around this FF error! If you want to find out how, I'll be happy to tell you(: feel free to PM or add it in review(:**


	2. Inner Demons

**Chapter Two**

I was humming to myself now as I reached through the dresses on the rack, trying to find a nice one for the dance tonight. It had been no easy feat, getting dad to let us go (He knew that Dean would be taking advantage of all the girls in their pretty short dresses)

Hell I agreed there.

But now I spotted a nice midnight suit of Deans size and lobbed it at him, which made him moan. "No! I'm not wearing that monkey suit!" throwing it back.

I raised an eyebrow at the complaining eighteen year old, then shoved it back into his arms and said in a final voice. "Errhmm. Are you planning to score tonight, or scare them off?"

He rolled his eyes and took it back, pulling out the money and going over to the till, paying for it while giving me a filthy look. But I had worse to come for him as I carried on searching for a nice dress.

I cast my gaze at Dean now, who was looking at the rows upon rows of secondhand stuff. I sighed and went through the dresses again, then felt someone reach around me and pulled a dark pink dress of the rack, and Deans voice said in my ear. "Here- this one's pretty."

I scoffed and put it back, going. "You want to wear a pink tie?"

His eyes widened now, then he moaned. "You're making this sound like a date!"

Now I snorted and said, pulling a much nicer sky blue one off, and smiling at it. "Dean... You're not even going to be with me all night even if it was a date." then hastily added. "Which it isn't!"

Dean nodded slowly then smirked. "Ok little sister."

I growled and lobbed the light blue tie and my dress at him, then jabbed a finger at the direction of the till, making him hang his head in annoyance and what seemed like shame and paid.

* * *

When we got back, Sam was trying on his own suit, which was... kill me now, white.

I giggled at him and said, placing the bag on the bed and walking over to him, turning him to me and loosening his tie a little with a smile. "You look adorable."

Sam rolled his eyes and just said. "Adorable-? I'm not a girl!"

I giggled and played with his hair for a moment, making it seem more formal dance-ish. He sighed sadly in the mirror and said. "I look like a chick..."

_"You already did."_

I rolled my eyes and Deans comment, then told him to try his suit on, seeing as we'd left the actual buying to the day of the dance.

When he came out, I grinned at him and said, readjusting his shirt. "You look very handsome."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to be sexy, not handsome." I sighed in defeat and said. "Fine, whatever floats your boat."

* * *

Dad had left the Impala for Dean now he'd turned eighteen. I remembered when he had bought that new truck home, confusing us. Then he'd given the Impala keys to Dean, and he realized.

Jeez... he cried over getting that freaking car.

He'd owned it for two weeks now, and never missed an opportunity to drive it around, often talking to it as if it could actually hear him... men (!)

When we got there, I saw Dean pull a little bottle out, and I growled. "Dean..." He pouted and said. "Hey- gotta liven the party up somehow! Plus these chicks gotta get in the mood."

I gave up. I just prayed I got to the punch before he spiked it. Plus I needed to stay sober at least- someone had to drive us back when Dean got inevitably wasted.

Sam sighed now as we walked in, then I giggled a little as a cute girl with honey blonde hair came over to him and hugged him, going. "Sam! You came!"

I slapped the back of Deans head as he sniggered. "Hey! Don't be mean! Sammy found a girlfriend, which is more than what I can say to you!"

Dean raised an eyebrow, then loosened his tie. "Oh yeah? Well... we all know you've never done it with a guy."

"You are now angling for a slap Dean Winchester."

"Bite me baby."

"Not if you were the last person on Earth."

"That was rather harsh."

I turned away now and went over to the punch grabbed a cup and sloshed some inside when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and faced a cute guy I think was called Ryan. He held out his hand and said. "Would you like to dance?"

Now I smiled and drained my cup, taking it and let him lead me onto the crowding dancefloor, letting him put his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful." he told me, then took me by surprise and kissed me softly, tightening his grip on me. He let me go now, then I felt myself giggle as if I was thirteen and getting my first kiss again. He chuckled and then he asked. "Would you like a drink?"

I nodded, completely forgetting about it being spiked.

* * *

Ten minuets later, I found myself half naked in the backseat of his car, letting him kiss me heatedly, hands traveling down my back again. Why the hell was I doing this-? Losing my virginity to some random guy I thought was cute... and it was all over Dean laughing at the fact I was a virgin-?

"Ryan... get off me." I muttered, then said it with a growl, pushing him off me and sat there for a moment, pulling my dress back down. He frowned at me now, then said. "You're t-"

But I had already gotten out, walking off from the car park to the dance again and saw Dean with a pretty girl on the dancefloor. I just felt like crying now as I turned away, but then my eyes met Deans and he frowned, then he let the girl go and came over to me, taking my hands in his and asked. "What happened-?"

I shook my head, then my eyes flickered to Ryan who had just came back into the room, then grinned at a wasted girl and went over to her.

That hit me worse- that I'd been used...

Dean looked around now and saw Ryan, his eyes darkening as he stalked over. "Dean no!" I called, trying to yank him back, but he scoffed and said. "You leave this to me-" he then went up to him and grabbed his jacket, pulling him from the girl and slammed him into the wall, going in a quiet deadly voice. "What the fuck did you do to Sapphire."

Ryan tried to push him away, but Dean slammed him back down and said to me in a flat voice. "Did he touch you?"

I snarled and just retorted. "What the hell are you doing! I'm eighteen! It's my choice! Now piss off now!" I pulled him off Ryan and glared. Dean looked at me for a moment, then something clicked in his head and he swung round, catching Ryan in the face and sending him crashing back, dabbing his busted lip, but before he could retaliate I dragged him outside and pushed him against the chemistry wall, then yelled at him. "It's my choice! If I wanna screw someone, I will!"

He retorted back with. "He doesn't love you!"

"Oh yeah-! Well what about all your little "fuckable chicks" huh? You don't love them!"

"I don't get attached to them in the way you do!"

"Hello-? I'm a girl! And I fucking hate this life!"

"Well maybe you should have asked your daddy to drop you off somewhere else and spare us the burden of you!"

I slapped him now and stalked off, tears ruining my mascara.

* * *

_"Sapphy? Are you ok?"_

It was Sam, and he looked concerned at the tears sparkling in my eyes. I nodded and sat down on the low wall, not caring if it mucked up my dress.

"Sapphy's been a very stupid girl, that's all..." I almost whispered, tears rolling off me now. He groaned and sat down next to me and said quietly. "Please say you didn't-?" but he never finished as I let out a sob and said. "I'm an idiot Sam..."

_"No you're not."_

Dean had come back, and now sighed at me, and I noticed his ruffled up hair and clothes. He now said said quietly. "Sammy... could you leave us please?" Sam nodded and left.

I didn't meet Deans eyes as he groaned and said as he sat next to me and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Now that took me aback, and also made me meet his eyes at last, which were showing regret. He sighed again and said. "I'm sorry I said all that... it's my fault."

I scoffed and said weakly. "Hey- you weren't the one who led him on..."

Dean sighed and said quietly, making me frown a little at his tone; he was drunk.

"You deserve someone better than all these freaking jocks wanting to get into your pants all the time." He put his hands either side of my face now and said after a moment of trying to find the right words, but just said in a tone I knew he used when he was wasted. "You're hot Sapphire. Smoking hot." I tried to pull away, but he kissed softly me for a moment, making me roll my eyes and wait for him to stop, knowing he was way more stronger than me, so trying to push him away would have been useless.

When he let me go, he grinned and said with a laugh. "Your lips taste like cherry pie."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, pulling him up with me and putting an arm around his shoulder. I spotted Sam with a bunch of boys from his class and called him over.

Now I patted Dean down, looking for the Impala keys and found them in his inside pocket of his jacket and stuck him in the back, where he promptly laid back and started snoring.

Sam shook his head in disbelief and just said. "Is he... whacked out-?"

I nodded and turned the Impala on, watching Dean turn over in the seat and snort in his sleep. That was typical Dean alright.

* * *

When we got back, Sam gave me a hand dragging Deans almost unconscious, drunken, whacked out form into the motel room and dumped him on the other bed, yanking his shoes off and leaving him there to sleep it off.

I got changed in the bathroom now, stealing one of Deans dark grey t-shirts to sleep in as per usual. I collapsed onto my own bed now, pulling Sammy into my arms and burying my face in his hair.

"Hey Saph."

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you... like Dean-?"

"Of course I do stupid. He's like my brother."

"I mean, 'like' like."

I blinked now and scowled. "Of course I don't. He's my brother, and that's it."

Sam chuckled now and said accusingly. "Come on. I know you. You can't lie and say to me you're not hopelessly in love with him."

"I'm not!"

"Sapphy."

I sighed now and closed my eyes, not saying another word- I wasn't falling for Dean was I-? But when he had kissed me, even if he was drunk and I was prepared to bet he wouldn't remember doing it in the morning... it felt right.

Besides, Dean would never love me. We were way too close for a relationship. Brother and sister of sorts, and that was all...

But was that regret I was feeling-?

* * *

**and-! Chapter two:) reviews much loved! Only continuing if this fic gets enough attention and interest. Thank you(:**


	3. Love, Family And War

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up the next morning, my own head hurt a little, but Deans was going to be... so very much worse when he came around.

I sighed lightly and got up, groaning at the light streaming through the sightly open thin cotton curtains that were a crappy shade of canary yellow. Huh. Couldn't motels at least get a decent color scheme-?

Probably not...

* * *

As I was brushing my teeth, a figure hurtled past me and I groaned slash giggled as Dean ran to the toilet, looking as if he was about to throw up.

I raised an eyebrow now, then raised an eyebrow and asked sweetly. "Would you like some pie for breakfast?"

That did it, and I left the room as fast as I could, half laughing, waking Sam up. He groaned and muttered. "Sapphy-? What's going on-?" I didn't answer as he got up and made his way sleepily to the bathroom, but I swiftly warned him.

"I really wouldn't if I were you."

Sams hand froze just inches away, then groaned and backed away, sitting back on the bed next to me, putting his head on my shoulder and nodding off.

When Dean came out, I had to stifle a giggle on how bad he looked. Sure, he'd had monster hangovers before, but this one totally trumped all the others.

He raised a hand at me and said weakly.

"You are not allowed to laugh."

But I still did. He lay back down on the bed now and closed his eyes once more. I let him- he had to sleep it off somehow.

I glanced at the time now- seven in the morning. Urgh... great...

Now I pulled Sammy back to me and went back sleep with my portable hot water bottle.

* * *

Dean was the one that woke me up later, brushing his teeth and dropping the plastic beaker onto the floor with a loud clatter, spilling water everywhere, where he swore loudly and woke me up.

"Morning." I told him, walking in. He turned to me now and frowned. "Hell what did I do last night-? My head hurts... we went to that dance right? I put some stuff in the-" he groaned and understood now.

He didn't... remember that kiss-?

Was I relieved or disappointed? I didn't want to say really...

Dean did frown now, then growl. "I remember that guy though..." I groaned now and gave up- he would remember that off all things. Half sober, protective big monkey of a brother was kicking in again.

But, to my utter surprise, he just groaned in defeat and just asked. "Please say you were sensible-?" but he stopped when he saw my guilty look, then just said. "Sapphire..." I rolled my eyes now and swiftly lied. "Yes I did."

Dean snorted, then glowered. "You can't lie to me sweetie. And I seriously suggest we don't mention this to dad. He won't react well to you just screwing a random guy without using anything."

I didn't answer, but knew he was right- I'd been stupid to let it happen so easily...

* * *

When I was in the bathroom brushing my hair through, Dean came in and shut the door behind him, then turned to me, a resigned look upon his face. "Saph... I'm sorry yeah? I was a freaking overgrown dick..."

I shook my head in confusement, putting my toiletries away when Dean walked forwards and added. "Something else happened... didn't it-?"

Now I just froze in shock- had he remembered, or was he trying to get the truth out off me by pretending?

"What-?" I just asked in mock confusement, doing my best poker face and he raised an eyebrow and his mouth twitched into that smirk slash smile he reserved for me.

"Oh? So I didn't kiss you then?"

Now my toothbrush slipped from my numb fingers, and I stooped quickly before he caught my gaze. But I didn't have to speak, as he just said in defeat.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to... I don't love y-" but he stopped dead and hastily added. "I mean, not that way. You're my sister, that's all I can really see you as. Nothing more..."

I smiled and nodded, facing him again. "Chick flick moment?" I offered, raising an eyebrow with a grin. He sighed, then hugged me, saying into my ear. "You have some great boobs."

Yeah, I pushed him off now.

* * *

Dad arrived back by the time we had finished packing, and raised an eye at us all, then asked. "Any trouble?"

I saw Sams eyes dart a little to me and Dean, but he just said. "No. It went fine-" but now he smirked. "Dean had one monster headache though when he woke up."

Dad turned our gazes to us now, and I just rolled my eyes a little as he scolded Dean. Then again, he had warned his eldest son not to get smashed out his face.

Ah, this was life for you.

* * *

Everything was fine for years on end. But then things started to get worse...

Dad and Sam never stopped arguing. It was getting beyond the joke now. Sam wanted to go to university. Or college at least... weren't they the same thing-? I never bothered with that entire crap, but I was smart. As smart as Sam was. I'd gotten my diploma no problem. Passed with flying colors really.

I could get into a place dead easy.

Sam was eighteen now, me twenty one, Dean twenty two. I'd changed a lot in the last four years- my hair was longer, and now a deep dark caramel color. My sapphire eyes reflected my name even more now. Also, I'd grown taller, but nowhere near as tall as Sam was now. Jeez... 6'2 and still growing with no indications he was stopping anytime soon. Huh. Well I did promise him when he was younger and small that he was going to grow into a monster.

* * *

_"Well you can't stop me!"_

_"That's right, but if you walk out right now, don't expect to come back!"_

_"Fine!"_

The motel door slammed shut now as Sam stormed out, and I had tears in my eyes as I lept up and ran after him.

"Sam!"

"Go away Sapphy! You heard him!"

"You're not leaving!"

"Well I am! And you can't stop me either!"

"Sam... please..."

"Saph... I have to. I can't stay here any longer."

I had tears rolling down my face now as he stopped and turned to me, a tear sparkling in his own as he said softly. "Saph... go back. Let me go."

But I just shook my head and grabbed his hands and said through blurring tears. "No! I'm not... letting you go alone..." A stupid idea hit me now, and I hastily added. "I'll come too!"

"What-?"

"I'll come with you. Yeah? I can pass for your age... just about. I'll draft up some papers and we'll go together yeah? College or whatever? No one can stop us."

"What about dad and Dean?"

"They... can manage without me."

"Dean?"

"What about him?"

"Saph... you know what."

"No, I don't."

"We all know you're in love with him! You're just waiting for that day he realizes... well it's not going to happen! And you know it! So stop living in this other reality and face facts!"

I just glared now, my ego of sorts bruised- how was it possible that everyone except for Dean knew I loved him?

"Well fuck you Sam." I now said coldly, my eyes narrowed. Sam just sighed and met my eyes with sombre ones as he added quietly. "You're gonna get hurt... why- you're right. Come with me. Just us two."

I shook my head and looked down, mumbling a little as I said. "I can't leave them..."

Sam just out a hand under my chin now, making me look up and meet his eyes as he said softly. "Yo wee all for it a moment ago... Come with me... please?"

Now I didn't answer, but just shook my head, not knowing what I could do or say, but Sam spoke... or rather acted as he bent down a little and kissed me softly for a moment, catching me offguard. He raised his other hand now and placed them either side of my face and continued kissing me passionately. I raised my own arms now and put them around his neck, settling one of them in his longish hair, then let one slide down to the small of his back, kissing him heatedly in return. Where the hell did he learn how to do all this-?

I pulled away now and shook my head, eyes closed. "Sam no..." but he just said swiftly, putting his hands back either side of my face. "Dean might not love you... but I do. Please come with me now Sapphy. I- I don't wanna leave you... I love you."

The tears were back now, mingling with each other as they ended up on Sams hand as I said brokenly. "Sam... I don't- I don't love you in that way."

I saw him flinch a little now at my words which he knew held the truth. He sighed and let me go, and I saw that pain reflected in his eyes as he backed up a little, then asked me quietly, voice pained a little too. "You're not... coming-?"

"Sam... don't make me choose. Please don't."

"I just... please Sapphy. I've never begged or anything before, but I am now. Please come with me, Don't let me go on my own. You understand me.."

"Sammy, I'm twenty one! You're like eighteen!"

"Nearly nineteen remember. It's only two years, three maximum."

"Just wal-"

"Sapphy. Come with me."

I met his sincere eyes now, then I thought of my words just a moment ago- he was eighteen... I couldn't just let him walk out like this. Who would look after him-? Sure he could look after himself... but I didn't like the idea of him on his own.

Guess I loved him too. But in a different way...

I sighed and just said in defeat. "Ok. But only until you get settled in okay? I'm not joining that-"

"Stanford."

"What?"

"I got accepted at Stanford."

"Oh! Well... congrats!" I felt myself smiling genuinely and hugging him. But as I did, I sighed in his ear. "I'll come... but I don't love you in that way ok?"

Sam nodded in defeat and said quietly. "Yeah, I know..." then chuckled and added. "No harm in trying right?"

I just giggled a little into his ear, closing my eyes against his shoulder and sighed deeply.

_"What are we gonna do with you Sammy?"_

_

* * *

_

Dad didn't handle the news that I was leaving for a bit with Sam well at all. Dean gave me that look that said he understood my decision.

"You're leaving!" Dad growled now, his face red as a beetroot by now, furious at my decision. But Sam was stood next to me, his glare defiant as he said. "It's her choice dad. Just like mine."

But now dad growled and said to me. "I promised your father that I'd take care of you! And now you're running off as-'

_"My dad huh? Well... he ran off! Then why can't I! Why the hell did he even leave me with you fucked up bunch! I never wanted to become a hunter! But now look- I'm a fucking-!"_

Dad waited until my rant was over, then said quietly. "I knew your father very well. He wouldn't have left you unless he had a good enough reason."

There were tears in my eyes now as I just said quietly. "Then tell me why." Dad groaned and just said. "I don't know. Ok?"

I shook my head now and grabbed my bag, saying to Sam. "Let's go."

Dean stepped forwards now and just said, eyes pleading. "Sapphire..." but I left before his eyes made me stay. I loved him, I truly did... and I was leaving him...

But not for good.

As soon as Sam was settled, I was coming back.

* * *

**Sorry it's shorter than usualD: anywhoo- let's begin! Reviews much loved(: let's see how many we can get before the next big update! x**


End file.
